


Reconciliation

by Wendybird017



Category: Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Reconciliation, i have much to say about how Yolanda is treated in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendybird017/pseuds/Wendybird017
Summary: Jase and Yolanda finally talk with each other after Phoenix returns from Reunion.





	

Jase paced the floor of his stationside quarters. He hoped she would show, hoped that she had taken the bait. He had been trying to get Yolanda alone long enough to discuss what happened while they were at Reunion but his fellow paidhi seemed to give him the slip every time they were anywhere near each other. She was angry. That of course was a given. But so much had happened and they needed to talk to each other, professionally if not personally. The doorbell chimed and Jase took a deep breath as he opened the door.  


Yolanda stood in the hallway arms folded over her chest, her face solemn and cool. Until she realized that is was him he she was facing and not Captain Sabine. Her brows knit together and her lips pulled downward into frown that made her face look sharp and predatory.  


“What do you want Jason? I thought we were supposed to meet Sabine” she looked at him skeptically.  
Jase wrung his hands nervously not wanting to spook her. 

“Actually Yolanda Sabine isn’t here. I was hoping that the two of us could talk…” she eyed him as if she was deciding to take him up on his offer or to turn and leave. “W-Would you like to come in and have dinner?” She glared at him a moment longer, then bit her lip and nodded her head. Jase gave a tiny sigh of relief and let her in.  
They had a moderately pleasant dinner, making only small talk much like atevi would, avoiding any serious matters. Yolanda was quiet and subdued, as if she expected some sort of attack from him. After dinner however when he poured a second glass of wine for each of them, she finally spoke up.  


“I suppose you’d like to hear for yourself the same story I’ve already given to everyone else about how I survived the battle down on the planet.” Jase was very solemn as he replied to her. 

“Only if you want to tell me.”  


She looked at him again with the same cornered animal glare. “What is it you want Jase?” she asked setting her wineglass aside.  


“I haven’t seen you in over two years. We’ve both been through a hell of a lot in that time. I wanted to see how you’re doing, I still care about you.” He trailed off pathetically.  


“I’m fine Jason.” She replied tersely. “I know everyone thinks I’ve had some sort of mental break or that I’m unstable, but I’m fine.” She said as if that was the final say.  
“Look I know that this has been hard for all of us but--”  


“No you don’t! You and the infallible paidhi get to return from Reunion as heroes, while I had the whole world fall down around me, and no, It was not something I could have seen or prevented, no matter what Cameron might think. I barely got out alive which somehow struck everyone as suspicious as if the right thing to have done would have been to get shot or quietly go missing on the mainland instead of washing up on the beaches of Mospheira like a failure. Not to mention the last time I spent an extended stay on the island that I was nearly murdered. So yes I failed. I don’t love the planet or the atevi like you or Bren; I would be fine spending the rest of my life on the station. But I am tired of being treated like a failure and a villain, because I could not stop a civil war that was bound to happen, and because I was coerced by the Captains and the Aiji into a position I never asked for.” She finished her tirade with an angry flourish, her cheeks glowing and her chest rising and falling rapidly.  


Jase kept his face neutral as he would among atevi. “Is that all?”  


“No its not! You get the Captaincy and the glory and everyone loves you. You and Bren get to be the heroes who saved everyone from the mess I supposedly created. Cameron hates me always has, and I know he blames me as well. And what am I now? Just a washed up nobody who failed at the one job I was supposedly born to do.” When she finished her shoulders slumped and she drew her arms around her body as if embarrassed for her outburst.  


“My God, Yolanda I never thought…”  


“It’s fine Jase. I’m sorry I shouted at you.” She said looking anywhere but at him. She made her way towards the door, “thank you for dinner. It was nice to see you again.”  


“Yolanda wait!” he said grabbing her arm. She turned to him her eyes flashing. He stuttered for a moment. “Bren told me. He told me that you came to him before the ship left, and what you said. And it meant a lot knowing that cared that much. And I…well I acted like a real ass before we left and I shouldn’t have been so angry with you it wasn’t your fault. And I guess I’m trying to say I’m sorry. And I’ll understand if you don’t but I hope one day you’ll forgive me.”  


She looked at him her face a little softer, her eyes glassy. “Okay” was all she managed to say. He released his grip on her arm and they both stood there awkwardly. And then she did something rather unexpected and embraced him. He put his arms around her and held on tightly to what was probably the only person human or otherwise who truly understood him. He rubbed small circles into her back and rested his forehead against hers.  


“I missed you. I thought about you a lot while we were out there.” He offered. Yolanda gave a rather watery chuckle.  


“I thought about you too” she murmured. “What happens now?” she asked at length.  


“I don’t know,” he mumbled pressing a kiss into her hair, “but we’ll be all right ”

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Yolanda is treated so unfairly in the series and there is so much left unresolved between her and Jase. So I fixed it.


End file.
